New Years
by Troian-Bells
Summary: I know it isn't New Years but I'm writing this anyway. Spoby fluff. Some Haleb & other couples. ONESHOT


"So," Toby began. "I was thinking that for New Years, we go to the lake house and spend the beginning of the new year with our friends."

"Mhmm." Spencer replied, typing away on her laptop.

Toby sat beside her, "of course, if you wanna spend it with your family, I'd understand. And we'd have to make sure everyone else is available."

"Sounds great." Spencer mumbled.

Toby sighed, "Spencer. You're doing it again."

Spencer finally looked up and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I just have a really big assignment for work due in a week, and I have two words written. My name."

"Okay, okay. I understand." Toby replied, sliding closer to her space on the couch.

Spencer gave him a brief smile, and returned her eyes to the laptop. She soon felt Toby's eyes on her and turned her eyes to him. "I..." She wasn't quick enough and he cut her off with a kiss. "That's... Not... Distracting," she mumbled between kisses. "At all."

The door opened and shut, as Hanna and Caleb walked in. "Seriously, guys?" Hanna said as she covered her eyes

Spencer pulled away from Toby and rolled her eyes, "Oh like I haven't walked in on worse." She scoffed.

"Shut up." Hanna said, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Spencer shut the lid on the laptop and slid it onto the coffee table with a sigh.

"Don't let us interrupt your work." Hanna teased, and Spencer glared at her.

"So, what are you guys doing for new years?" Toby asked his best friends.

Hanna shrugged, "probably nothing. I never did anything for New Years when I was 16, never mind now that I'm 22."

"Yeah, me either." Caleb replied. "Why what are you suggesting we do?"

"I was thinking that we spend it together. At the lake house." Toby replied. "I think it'll be good to get away for a couple days."

Spencer nodded, "I'd like a break from work. We can invite Aria, Ezra, Emily, & Paige."

"Mhmm. I think it'll be fun." Caleb said, and Hanna smiled in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the Lake House." Toby grinned.

*with the girls packing to go to the lake house. A day before they go. At Hanna's*

"Hanna, you don't need all these shoes!" Spencer exclaimed.

Hanna sighed, "yes, I do. If I don't take the red ones, I can't wear the black dress. And if I don't take the white ones there'll be none to go with my white top and black jeans."

"Okay, okay." Spencer surrendered, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not helping you shut your suitcase."

Hanna pouted, "don't be such a spoilt sport."

Spencer's reply was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She walked over and pulled it open revealing Jason with a few bags at his feet. Spencer squealed, "Jason!" She grinned, jumping into his arms. He lifted her up and span her round.

Jason had been in New York for work for the past three years. He set her on the ground and pulled away from the hug. "Hey, you. How's life?"

"Life's great! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Jason smiled, "are you going to let me in? Or leave me standing out here all day?"

"Sure, sure. Come in." She smiled, standing aside and letting him in. He was immediately greeted by Hanna.

"Jason!" She grinned. "What brings you here?"

Jason grinned again, "I got promoted."

"You did? Jason that's great, but you could have just called." Spencer teased.

"That's not all. I'm being transferred." He continued.

"To?" Hanna couldn't help but ask

"Here! I'm coming back to rosewood and for good." Jason exclaimed.

"That's amazing! I've missed you so much!" Spencer grinned, hugging her brother once again.

"Another thing," Jason said, biting his lip. "I kinda need a place to stay, just until I get back on my feet."

"Say no more!" Spencer exclaimed. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

Jason grinned, "thanks so much!"

"Hey listen, a few of us are going to be at the lake house over New Years and I'm sure you won't want to be alone. Why don't you join us?" Hanna offered.

Jason nodded, "sure. That's if you don't mind me inviting my girlfriend."

"Whoa, whoa. Girlfriend?!" Spencer asked. "When were you going to introduce me to this girlfriend?"

"I was going to invite her over for New Years have her meet everyone, but since you guys aren't going to be here, I can't do that." Jason smiled

"Well sure you can invite her." Spencer grinned. "It's about time you got a girlfriend!"

Jason rolled his eyes and Hanna leant forward in her seat, "So what's her name?" She teased.

"Jenna." Jason replied.

"What's she like?" Hanna pressed.

"I will not talk about this with you two. You will find out when you meet her." He laughed.

Spencer pouted, "pretty please?" She whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." Jason smirked, standing up. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Spencer and Hanna replied in unison.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower." Jason smiled, standing up. He ruffled Spencer's and Hanna's hair before leaving the room.

*day of departure*

Hanna struggled down the stairs with her suitcase, trying to half-roll and half-carry it down the stairs. The job wasn't done much easier in 6 inch heels either.

Spencer stood at the bottom of the stairs giggling and watching her friend in amusement. "I warned you about packing so much."

"Shut it." Hanna grumbled as she finally made it down the stairs. "You could have helped." She said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Eh." Spencer shrugged. "Like you helped me?"

"Yours wasn't as heavy as mine!" Hanna exclaimed, and as Spencer opened her mouth to reply, Hanna put a finger to her lips to shush her. "Is Toby here yet?"

Toby was driving them to the lake house since he was the only one who had a van big enough to fit everyone.

Spencer shook her head, "no. He's picking the girls, Caleb and Ezra up first. Well actually he lives with Caleb, so he'll already have picked him up."

"Okay, so where's Jason?" Hanna asked.

"Picking Jenna up." Spencer replied, checking her phone for the time. "He should be here in a minute."

Hanna and Spencer left the apartment building just in time for Toby pulling up with the rest of the gang. He got out and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

"Jason here?" He asked, lifting Spencer's suitcase an carrying it over to the trunk.

"Not yet, he's picking Jenna up. He should be here soon." Spencer replied, following him.

Hanna fake coughed, and motioned to her suitcase when they looked over. Toby smirked and motioned her to bring it over but she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Toby playfully rolled his eyes and walked over to pick up her suitcase, also carrying it to the trunk.

Jason pulled up two minutes later. He got out of his car and ran to the other side, and opened the door. A small brunette climbed out. She had long dark hair, and striking emerald green eyes. The twosome walked over to Spencer, Toby and Hanna.

"Jenna, this is my sister Spencer, her boyfriend and one of my best friends, Toby and this is Hanna." Jason introduced them. "Guys, this is Jenna."

Jenna shook each of their hands and smiled. "The others are in the car." Spencer told them.

"Shall we head off then?" Hanna grinned. The others nodded, and Hanna, Jason and Jenna climbed into the back while Spencer turned to climb into the passenger seat but Toby grabbed her wrist to spin her round and pull her closer.

He captured her lips with his and she pulled away slightly, "we can't keep them waiting." She muttered, before reconnecting their lips.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Caleb yelled out of the window. "You'll have plenty of time to get 'acquainted' when we get to the lake house but for now, get in and drive!"

Toby and Spencer laughed at their best friend before sharing one last kiss and climbing into the car.

The journey to the lake house wasn't that long, only a couple hours drive and none of them got bored. Toby and Spencer kept them entertained with music playing and the gang kept singing along, especially Hanna, Aria and Emily.

When they arrived, it was raining so they were pretty disappointed. "Did you check the weather before we came?" Spencer asked Toby.

"No," Toby shook his head. "Did you?"

"Clearly." Spencer replied. "Well, I guess we can settle in and watch movies for tonight."

The rest agreed, most of them were pretty tired anyway. The girls headed inside while the boys helped Toby get the bags out of the trunk.

"I love coming here." Hanna grinned, twirling around.

"And making memories on the couch." Spencer muttered.

Hanna twirled her head to look at her friend, "huh?"

"Nothing." Spencer sang. "I get to pick my room first!" She yelled, running up the stairs.

The girls except Jenna, were hot on her heels, giggling the whole way there. The lake house had 6 rooms and an en-suite in each plus a bathroom downstairs.

In the end, Spencer ended up getting the biggest room which was furthest from all the other rooms because it was right at the other side of the hall. Emily got the room with the two single beds, Hanna got the second biggest room which was second furthest away from the rest and Aria the same with the third. They left Jenna and Jason the one closest to the stairs.

Spencer ran into the room and jumped on the bed, sprawling herself out. Hanna ran in a second later, scowling that her friend got the best room.

Spencer laughed, "Sorry, Han. Next time you should be slightly quicker."

Hanna mumbled a response and left the room. Toby entered a few minutes later trying to carry two suitcases and a large bag. Spencer immediately pulled herself off the bed and helped him bring them in.

"Thanks." Toby said as she took her suitcase from his hands and placed it by the bed. "So," Toby began, wrapping his arms around Spencer from behind. "I was thinking," he said, kissing her neck. "We unpack later."

"Hmm," Spencer smiled. "I'd like that, a lot but if I know our friends they're going to be constantly hounding us to watch a movie with them." She said, turning herself around in his arms.

Toby sighed, "we'll lock the door?"

"Toby." Spencer smiled. "We'll have plenty of time to do what we want when everyone goes to bed."

"Or... We can get an early night." Toby commented.

Spencer nodded, "or that." She smiled before kissing him, letting her lips linger on his for a moment. "But right now, we should unpack."

Toby agreed and the two began unpacking.

*the ten of them sat in the living room*

"New years eve tomorrow. What do you guys want to do?" Hanna asked from her spot on the floor with Caleb.

The others shrugged. "We could go out." Aria suggested.

"Or we could stay in, have a few drinks and watch the celebration on TV. Spend the night just us." Emily said.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Spencer smiled and the others agreed. "We can sort everything else out tomorrow. I'm really tired, so I'm gonna head to bed." She turned to Toby, "You coming?"

Toby nodded, "I'll meet you there."

Spencer nodded and left the room, Toby stood up to make sure she was gone then turned to his friends. "I need your opinion."

"Who's?" Caleb asked.

"Mainly the girls."

"Alright, lay it on us." Hanna said. "Tell Hanna what's on your mind."

Toby laughed slightly, "I'm thinking of proposing to Spencer."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "You are?! Toby that's great!" Aria exclaimed, trying to keep her voice quiet.

"Uh-huh. I was actually thinking of proposing to her tomorrow night at midnight." Toby said.

Hanna sat up on her knees, "have you got a ring?"

Toby nodded and took a small blue tiffanys box from his pocket and showed it to his friends. It was a silver ring with a good-sized diamond in the middle and it criss-crossed so there was small diamonds trailing down the sides.

The girls gasped and awe'd. "Toby, it's beautiful. Spencer's going to love it." Emily smiled at her friend.

"You really outdone yourself this time, mister." Hanna grinned. "She's going to love it!" Hanna could barely keep her excitement in.

"Jason, what do you think?" Toby asked, preparing himself.

"I think that you make my little sister very happy so don't break her heart. I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm positive she'll say yes." Jason replied.

Toby breathed a sigh of relief, "so can I trust one of you to look after it for the night so she doesn't find it?"

"I will." Emily smiled, and he handed the ring to her.

"Thanks you lot." Toby grinned, standing up. "I'm going to bed now. Been a long day ya know." He said, leaving the room.

"Use protection!" Hanna yelled after him and he laughed, shaking his head.

Toby arrived back to the room to find the lights off and Spencer in bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed beside her.

"What took you so long?" She murmured.

"Ah, you know how they like to talk." Toby said, nervously.

Spencer laughed slightly and turned around to face him. She gave him a long kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered back, kissing her again. Spencer turned back around and he put his arms around her, the two of them falling asleep quickly.

The next day, Jason, Jenna, and the other boys spent most of the day getting essentials for the night ahead and the girls spent the day relaxing.

It was around half eleven, and everyone was sat in the living room lounging about, drinking and eating.

Hanna yawned, "I don't know if I can stay up much longer."

"You have to wait until midnight." Spencer frowned.

"Maybe." Hanna said but around ten minutes later, she fell asleep.

Caleb laughed slightly, "I'm gonna take her up to bed. Happy New Year."

"Yeah we're gonna go to bed too." Aria said, as she and Ezra stood up to head to bed.

Emily and Paige stood up, "we're gonna go for a walk so we can be alone for midnight." Emily lied.

Spencer winked at them and they laughed at her.

After they left Jason and Jenna stood up, "we're gonna follow their lead and go for a walk too."

"No you guys! You can't leave too." Spencer pouted. "It's almost midnight."

Jason laughed, "I'm sure you'll survive, Spence." Spencer sighed as they left.

"I guess it's just us two." Spencer said.

"Love you too, babe." Toby smirked and Spencer smiled, kissing his cheek. Toby stood up and held his hands out to pull Spencer up. "Alright, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just... Come on." Toby urged, eyeing the clock as he helped her up. 23:56.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked her eyebrow raised.

Toby stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. He eyed the clock once more. 23:57. "There's something I need to say."

"You know you can tell me anything, what's on your mind?" Spencer asked, her eyebrow raised.

23:58. He's stalled long enough. "Spencer, I love you so much. You mean the absolute world to me, actually you are my world. I can't wait to start the future knowing that you'll be in it. If you ever left me, well I don't know what I'd do. Before you, I didn't know how to love. I didn't know how to feel it. No one has ever showed me love before but you, have given me that kind of closure in my life." Toby said, making Spencer's eyes water. He got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket and held it in front of him. Spencer gasped. "I guess there's only one thing left for me to ask. Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Spencer grinned, a few tears falling down her cheeks. He placed the ring on her finger and she jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a fiery kiss full of passion. She pulled away slightly, "I love you so much."

"Not half as much as I love you." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

The rest of the gang came out from their hiding places, "alright, alright can we come out now?" Hanna yelled.

Spencer rose her eyebrow, "you fell asleep!"

They were all stood in the room now, "no, I pretended to fall asleep."

Spencer jumped down off Toby, "you mean you knew?"

"Of course we knew! Toby's our best friend!" Caleb exclaimed. "He'd have to get our advice first. Congratulations, you." He smiled, wrapping Spencer in a hug. He pulled away and gave Toby an awkward 'man-hug' as the rest moved on too hug the two newly fiancés.


End file.
